Beauty of the Swan
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Slash. Legolas of Mirkwood is handsome, strong, and intelligent: a regular Prince Charming. Too bad the only person he has ever wanted refuses his offers of forever. Maybe he should not have been so mean to Harry before the duckling became a swan.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Summary**: HP/LoTR Crossover. Slash. Eventually Legolas/Harry. Legolas of Mirkwood is strong, handsome, and intelligent - a regular Prince Charming. Too bad the only person he has ever wanted refuses his love because he treated Harry badly as an Elfling.

**Author's Note**: Another WIP – I know, I know. *ducks rotten vegetables* I have always enjoyed fairy tales, and this is going to encorporate some themes from various different ones. However, I will not be following the plot of any one fairytale – so do not worry. ^_^

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_Prologue: Folly of Youth_

_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 87_

The wail of a newborn babe filled the great hall. The very public birthing of the heir to King Thranduil was finally complete, after many arduous hours.

King Thranduil looked down sadly upon his Fading wife.

"You have done well, my love," he whispered, stroking her golden hair.

He got a weak smile in response, and her beautiful grey eyes locked on the baby to whom she had just given life.

"A boy," she breathed weakly. "An heir. Raise him strong."

The surrounding Elves stared sadly upon their king and queen. The birth of the heir was supposed to be an event of happiness, but it was filled with much tragedy.

"I will," King Thranduil promised his wife sadly, taking the baby boy from the midwife to show his love.

"Legolas…" she whispered, and then Faded away to nothing…

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Rivendell, T.A. 130_

"Ada," Prince Legolas whined. "Why are we in Rivendell?"

"We received word that Lady Celebrian gave birth to twins. Lord Elrond invited us to a great feast held in their honor," King Thranduil answered.

"Babies are stupid," he huffed. "But at least I am no longer the youngest Elfling."

The king smiled down sadly at his son.

"Do not be in such a rush to grow up," he stated wisely. "Enjoy the folly of youth while you have it."

"Folly?" Legolas questioned, confused. "Why would I wish to be foolish?"

"Because it is better to be foolish when young, as then you can grow out of it," King Thranduil explained. "Mistakes are worse when made by adults."

The little prince nodded, pensively thinking on his father's words.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, T.A. 133_

"Harry?" Legolas questioned, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he looked down upon the newborn Elfling in his cradle. "What was Lady Galadriel thinking?"

"Legolas!" his father reprimanded sharply. "His ada died in battle some months ago, and his naneth Faded during childbirth. Lady Galadriel has adopted him as her own, and you will treat him with respect. That includes his name. I hope that you shall be companions once he grows a bit."

"Companions?" the prince responded. "I am no longer a child, ada. I do not need a companion."

"And if Harry needs one? Though Elladan and Elrohir are much closer to his age, they are twins and their bond is too exclusive for another. I had hoped one of them, but…" King Thranduil shook his head. "You should be thankful for his healthy birth. You will see in time."

Legolas cast one last distasteful look towards the Elfling silently regarding him with bright green eyes.

"I already see, ada," Legolas responded. "And I do not wish to see more."

With that, the Prince of Mirkwood exited the chambers.

"Quite a handful, that one," Lady Galadriel commented, stepping out of the shadows of the nursery.

"I fear I have spoiled him," King Thranduil admitted. "Not yet forty-seven summers…"

"He has time, yet," she reassured, bending to retrieve Harry from the cradle. "They have a destiny."

"You are sure that this Elfling..?" the Elf trailed off, questioning.

"I am sure," the Lady of the Light responded. "The Valar gifted him with the ability to bear children. There have not been any female Elflings born in far too long…"

King Thranduil nodded.

"But what of Elladan and Elrohir? Will Lord Elrond not want his hand for one of his sons?" the blonde Elf asked.

Lady Galadriel smiled mysteriously.

"Legolas will be the better fit, once he gets over the folly of youth," was her response.

Neither saw grey eyes peering watching from the open door of the nursery.

Legolas stormed away.

The Prince of Mirkwood was determined to make Harry hate him so much that the little Elfling would never even consider marrying him.

He did not wish to be a puppet, after all, and he did not appreciate his ada trying to plan his life in advance.

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*


	2. Childish Cruelty

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Author's Note**: Harry is 40 in this chapter, Legolas is 86. Elladan and Elrohir are 43. Elves are fully grown at 50, though they hit puberty anywhere between 50 and 100. So Legolas is pretty much a teenager, while Harry is a pre-teen.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 1: Childish Cruelty_

_Forty years later…_  
_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 173_

"Glorfindel, tell me about Prince Legolas again," Harry requested softly after they had settled into the guest chambers of Mirkwood Castle. "I will get to meet him today, will I not?"

"Yes," the tall blonde Elf confirmed. "Prince Legolas will see his eighty-sixth year this summer. He is blonde, with grey eyes. I have not seen him for many years, but I am sure he has grown much since the last time."

"Naneth said we would be friends. Do you think we will be friends?" Harry asked anxiously. "I do not have many friends."

Glorfindel smiled down at the tiny Elfling. Harry's big green eyes stared up at him innocently.

"I am sure he will like you very much," the blonde Elf reassured. "What is there not to like?"

"Elladan and Elrohir say…" Harry trailed off. "They say that my real parents did not want me. If my parents did not want me, why would Legolas?"

"Do not listen to the twins," Glorfindel stated. "Your parents loved you very much. Elladan and Elrohir are just jealous that you steal attention away from them when you visit Rivendell. They are used to being the only Elflings around, but you are much cuter than them."

Harry gave a little smile at that, but then he began to look nervous again.

"I hope he likes me," the little Elfling whispers. "I would very much like a friend. We could practice archery together, and go exploring in the woods, and…"

Glorfindel smiled fondly as Harry rambled on excitedly. He was glad that Lady Galadriel had asked him to accompany Harry on a visit to Mirkwood. Harry was obviously lonely as the only Elfling in Lothlorien, and his parents could not spend as much time with him as they would like, as they were often busy.

"Are you ready for introductions at court?" he asked after Harry settled down a bit.

"I think so," the little Elfling mumbled. "You will be there?"

"Right by your side," Glorfindel promised.

Harry beamed at him brightly, bouncing to the door.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you ready to go? I am going to make my very first friend!"

************************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas reclined boredly on his throne, small in comparison to that of his father. He was only the heir, after all.

He could not believed that ada had arranged a visit from the runt Lady Galadriel had adopted.

'Harry.'

Legolas sneered at the name. What sort of name is that for an Elf? But, what can you expect, without proper parents?

The prince knew ada still wanted him to eventually procreate with the runt, as it would align Mirkwood more closely with Lothlorien. King Thranduil had pulled him aside to lecture him on how to behave around the visiting Elfling.

Ada had said to be kind and respectful.

Legolas intended to be the opposite.

The heavy doors to the great hall were opened by servants, and Glorfindel and a tiny Elfling stepped through.

_This_ Elfling had seen forty summers?

More like four. He was tiny, with short messy black and ridiculously big eyes.

At least Legolas did not have to worry about being physically attacked if he was too nasty to the little thing; it looked more likely to just cry…

"A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting," King Thranduil proclaimed to the newcomers.

"G-good afternoon!" the little thing squeaked softly.

"Greetings," Glorfindel stated calmly. "Thank you for the lodgings. The rooms are more than adequate."

King Thranduil smiled at Glorfindel's comment.

"This is my son and heir. Legolas, come greet our guests," King Thranduil suggested.

Legolas rose from his throne lazily.

"Pleasure," he drawled as he came to stand beside ada.

The little thing stared up at him with those ridiculously large eyes. He was even tinier up close.

His father expected him to _touch_ this one day?

"P-pleasure," was the stuttering response.

"Perhaps the boys would like to spend some time together outside," King Thranduil suggested to Glorfindel.

The elf-lord nodded, and Legolas knew that was his cue to entertain the little brat.

As if he did not have better things to do.

He sighed and stalked out of the great hall.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry struggled to keep up with Legolas's long strides. Why was the prince walking so fast? Glorfindel never walked this fast…

But Harry was determined to keep up. He would prove to Prince Legolas that he would make a good friend.

"Y-your garden is very beautiful," the little Elfling commented when they finally arrived outside.

"These are the public gardens," Legolas contradicted.

"Well, they are still very nice," Harry replied.

"No, they are not," the blonde Elf stated boredly. "Have you no taste?"

Harry flushed deeply at the insulting question.

"I…do you want to go exploring?" he asked, trying to find something to do.

"I already know these gardens. This is my kingdom, after all," Legolas drawled. "But you do not look very intelligent, perhaps you did not know that."

Harry bit his lower lip.

"I…I thought we could be friends?" he asked shakily. "Glorfindel said we would be friends…"

"Glorfindel is not always right, no matter what he may have you believe," the Prince of Mirkwood responded.

"Excuse me!" Harry exclaimed, upset at the slight to his hero.

"No! Excuse me! I am the one who has been ordered to put up with a little runt of an orphan when I have much better things to do!" Legolas shouted, making the little Elfling jump.

Tears came to Harry's big green eyes.

"I am not an orphan," he responded softly. "I have ada and naneth…"

"Yes, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien who took you in because they felt sorry for the poor little orphan whose parents did not want him…" Legolas drawled cruelly. "They probably have you raised by the servants because they do not really want you, either. That is why you are with Glorfindel now, did you not know?"

Harry sobbed, feeling all of his insecurities being attacked.

"They love me!" he shouted. "They do!"

Legolas chuckled lowly.

"If that is what you have to tell yourself…" he stated, watching the little Elfling turn around and run into the large maze in the center of the garden.

Perhaps that would keep him occupied for a while.

Legolas turned towards the archery field. At least now he had some time to practice…

************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry ran as hard as he could into the maze, not wanting to face the Prince of Mirkwood. Tears blurred his big green eyes as he ran deeper and deeper into the maze.

He tripped over an upturned root and fell, scraping his hands and knees against the hard ground.

How could the prince have said that? They were supposed to be friends? They were supposed…

How could he have been so cruel?

Harry sobbed, curling into a little ball. He wanted Glorfindel. He wanted ada and naneth.

But…

Maybe Legolas was right? Maybe Harry really was just a burden, and they did not want him. Maybe they just took care of him because they felt bad that his real parents did not love him.

Harry cried until he had no tears left, and then he sobbed dryly.

And now he would never have any friends.

Elladan and Elrohir did not want him.

And Legolas did not want him.

No one would ever want him…

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

Glorfindel frowned when Prince Legolas came to dinner without Harry in tow.

"Where is Harry?" he asked the younger quietly.

"Oh, he was very interested in the maze. He told me he wanted to explore, so I let him," Legolas replied nonchalantly.

"You just left him in a maze?" Glorfindel asked incredulously. "He has not returned yet."

"Oh, I am sure he is fine," the prince answered. "He wanted to see if he could get to the middle by himself. Very insistent."

"Seems like you have a mischievous little Elfling on your hands," King Thranduil commented. "Perhaps Legolas should go see if he found his way out yet."

Glorfindel frowned, but nodded. Perhaps Harry had wanted to prove something to Legolas? It would be best to let the boys work things out on their own, he supposed…

Legolas sighed and did as ada bid. That little brat, making him go after him…

Spoiled, that is what the little thing was.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

Does it make you hate Legolas? He is a very cruel teenager, taking his anger at his father's expectations out on a helpless little Harry…

I think there will be another chapter or two of Legolas being cruel to Harry. And then we will get to the good stuff...


	3. False Friendship

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Author's Note**: Harry is 40 in this chapter, Legolas is 86. Elladan and Elrohir are 43. Elves are fully grown at 50, though they hit puberty anywhere between 50 and 100. So Legolas is pretty much a teenager, while Harry is a pre-teen.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 2: False Friendship  
_  
_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 173_

Harry finally stopped crying. He was so tired; he just wanted Glorfindel.

With a sniffle, the little Elfling stood up and tried to find his way out of the maze. But it was getting dark, and he had not paid attention to where he was running on the way in.

He was too busy crying.

And now he was absolutely lost.

Harry took a deep breath, trying not to panic. Surely Glorfindel would eventually come looking for him?

Unless the blonde Elf really did not want him, and was glad that he did not have to deal with Harry…

The little Elfling put those thoughts to the back of his mind, and began searching for a way out. But he just succeeded in getting even more lost. Harry wanted to cry again when he found the center of the maze.

He was cold and hungry and tired, and he was bleeding from the scrapes on his hands and knees from when he fell. And he had absolutely no idea how to get out.

So he curled up on the soft grass next to the fountain in the center of the clearing. He was just going to shut his eyes for a little while, and hopefully someone would find him soon…

************************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas stood outside the maze. He knew the pattern perfectly, but he was not even sure if the little thing was even still in the maze. So the blonde Elf strained his hearing, and sure enough, there was light, even breathing coming from the center.

He sighed. The little brat had probably gotten himself lost and was too stupid to find his way out…

Legolas quickly entered the maze and found his way to the center.

And there the little thing was, filthy and bloody and…sleeping.

The prince smirked. What could he do with this development?

Hmm, but on the other hand, he did not want to get into trouble when the little brat squealed on him for being "mean." Maybe he should pretend to be sorry and say they could be friends if Harry told the adults that he wanted to explore the maze and had just gotten lost?

Legolas nodded, his plan decided.

"Wake up," he muttered, shaky one thin shoulder lightly. "Wake up."

"P-prince Legolas?" came the sleepy response. "You came to find me?"

The blonde Elf smiled charmingly.

"Of course. I wanted to apologize for my earlier words. They were completely inappropriate. I was in a bad mood, and I should not have taken it out on you," Legolas said smoothly.

Big green eyes blinked up at him innocently.

"So…you want to be friends now?" he asked softly.

"If you will have me," Legolas responded. "I know that a charming little Elfling such as yourself must have so many friends…"

"Not really," was the murmured answer. "I have never had a friend before…"

Legolas inwardly smirked. This was too easy…

"Well, then we are friends," he stated simply.

He took one pale, small hand in his own.

"Let us head to dinner now, yes?" Legolas prompted. "Oh, I just wanted to ask a small favor…"

"Anything!" Harry replied with a beaming smile. "We are friends now. Friends do favors for each other."

"Yes, of course they do," the prince confirmed. "And it is such a little thing, really…"

"Anything," the little Elfling swore again.

"Well, I do not want ada to get angry at me for losing my temper earlier. And I have apologized and you forgave me, so I was thinking you could just tell them that you wanted to explore the maze by yourself and got lost. This way, I will not get in trouble, and we can play a game after dinner…" Legolas suggested.

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! That is no trouble at all," he stated with a bright smile. "Especially if we can play later!"

Legolas turned and led Harry out of the maze, hiding his satisfied smirk.

Manipulating the little thing was as easy as shooting a blind orc…

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

I hope to have another chapter up later tonight. I am sorry if you do not like the short chapters, but sometimes that is just the way my muse works…

**Reviewer Response**:

**of serendip** – Thanks for the review. Legolas will definitely have a lot of make up for…


	4. Seeker

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Author's Note**: Harry is 40 in this chapter, Legolas is 86. Elladan and Elrohir are 43. Elves are fully grown at 50, though they hit puberty anywhere between 50 and 100. So Legolas is pretty much a teenager, while Harry is a pre-teen.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 3: Seeker  
_  
_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 173_

"Harry," Glorfindel greeted his young charge as he walked into the dining hall. "You are dirty and bleeding."

"I got lost in the maze," Harry whispered.

It was the truth, after all.

"Why did you go in there by yourself in the first place?" the blonde Elf questioned.

Harry could feel Legolas's grey eyes burning holes in him. He did not want to disappoint his new best friend, but he had never lied before…

"I…I wanted to go exploring," the little Elfling responded.

Well, that was the truth as well, though it was not the answer to Glorfindel's question.

But it was not lying, was it? Just…stretching the truth.

Besides, it was for a good cause. Legolas was his friend, and he did not want his friend to get in trouble.

And look, now Legolas was giving him a little smile.

Harry would do anything to make his only friend happy.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Glorfindel looked at the little Elfling. Harry had dirt on his face and hands and clothing, and his leggings were torn at the knees. He had scrapes all over, though most were not bleeding any more.

The blonde Elf had a feeling there was more to the story than Harry was telling him, but he trusted the little Elfling to let him know if there was anything wrong.

He would have a little talk with Harry that night. The dining hall was definitely not the best place to have a private conversation…

************************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas smiled to himself as the little thing took responsibility for getting lost in the maze.

He could not wait for after dinner.

The little "game" he would play with Harry would make the little Elfling not want to set eyes on Legolas ever again…

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

"Glorfindel, Legolas is going to show me around the castle a bit, all right?" Harry asked his guardian.

The blonde Elf nodded, glad the Elflings were getting along now. He had been worried, but Legolas had been the perfect little gentleman all throughout dinner. He held polite conversation with Harry, as well as the adults. Not to mention that he made sure Harry ate enough…the little Elfling was usually too busy being nervous to eat during formal dinners.

It would be good for Harry to have a friend.

So Glorfindel watched with satisfied eyes as Harry followed the Prince of Mirkwood down the corridor, and then they disappeared around the corner.

************************************************************************************************************************************

"And this is the part of the castle that nobody really uses," Legolas stated, finishing the tour in the North Wing.

"Oh," Harry stated, looking around.

Everything was dusty, and very few torches were lit on the walls.

"Do you want to play a game now?" the prince asked.

"If you want to…" Harry responded shyly.

"I want to," Legolas assured. "I was thinking we could play hide-and-seek. Do you know the rules?"

"I think so…Elladan and Elrohir played once, but I was not allowed," the little Elfling admitted sadly.

"Well, we will play now," the blonde Elf answered. "I was thinking that you could be the seeker, and I would hide. Does that sound fair?"

Green eyes widened in excitement as Harry practically bounced with happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry chanted, bounding forward to hug Legolas about the middle.

The blonde prince looked down at the messy black hair. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do…

Almost…

"Well, then I want you to go into that room to count," Legolas stated, motioning towards a heavy door. "Count to, say, one hundred. Really loudly, so that I can hear you. Once you get to one hundred, say 'here I come.' And then you have to find me."

"Sounds simple enough," Harry responded, pulling back with a bright smile.

The little Elfling struggled to open the heavy door, and he trustingly walked into the room.

"Legolas?" he called out, his voice muffled by the door. "It is really dark in here. Do you think I can have a torch?"

"Just start counting," Legolas instructed. "The sooner you count, the sooner you can come into the light. I do not have an extra torch."

"All right," Harry replied reluctantly, staring into the pitch darkness of the room. "One, two, three…"

He trailed off at the sound of scraping.

"Legolas?" he questioned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," came the muffled reply. "I just have to find a place to hide. Keep counting."

Harry sighed, but kept counting as his friend wanted him too. This wasn't a very fun game…

************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," Harry called loudly, finished his count. "Here I come!"

Except when he went to open the door, it refused to budge, no matter how hard he pushed.

"Legolas?" he called out, frightened in the overwhelming darkness.

Before, he could keep his mind on counting, but now…

He just felt alone and scared and trapped.

No response came from the blonde Elf, and Harry continued banging on the heavy door.

He yelled and screamed until his throat was raw, but nobody came to let him out.

Harry slid with his back against the door, and he started to cry for the second time that day.

Why was he always alone?

Why had Legolas locked him in here? For he was sure that the blonde Elf knew…he knew everything about the castle. Maybe that was what the scraping was…maybe Legolas had forced the door closed on purpose.

Because he did not want to be Harry's friend. He lied – he did not want Harry at all.

Harry sobbed in the darkness of the room. He would remember this forever.

He would never forgive the blonde Elf, and he would never, ever trust him again.

Getting played with two times in one day was more than enough for the rest of forever.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas smirked as he heard the little thing yelling and screaming for someone to open the door and let him out. Too bad they were in a nearly-abandoned section of the castle, and someone would have to be listening closely to hear the little brat's calls through the thick wood and the heavy book case he had pushed in front of the door.

Harry would not be getting out of there any time soon.

Legolas supposed he would go back to let him out in a couple hours.

He was done playing friend, anyway. The little thing was nothing but annoying…

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

Well, second chapter today. The next chapter will involve the transition from childhood to adulthood…


	5. Consequences

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Author's Note**: Harry is 40 in this chapter, Legolas is 86. Elladan and Elrohir are 43. Elves are fully grown at 50, though they hit puberty anywhere between 50 and 100. So Legolas is pretty much a teenager, while Harry is a pre-teen.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 4: Consequences  
_  
_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 173_

_A few hours later…_

Glorfindel frowned. Harry had not yet returned to their rooms, and he had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

The elf-lord had learned to trust his instincts, so he walked in the direction Legolas had led Harry some time before.

"Excuse me," Glorfindel asked a nearby servant. "Do you happen to know where Prince Legolas would be?"

"He retired some while ago, my lord," was the response.

Glorfindel nodded, getting more worried.

"Have you seen a little Elfling anywhere?" he questioned.

The servant shook her head in the negative.

The blonde Elf frowned, continuing on his way, straining his ears all the while for sounds indicating where the little Elfling may be.

Harry was not in any of the main corridors of the castle, and Glorfindel was just about to wake Prince Legolas in his chambers, when he heard it.

A repetitive banging sound from a nearly-abandoned area of the castle.

Glorfindel frowned, following the muffled noise.

He walked into a room to see a large bookcase in front of a door.

"Harry?" he called, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"G-Glorfindel?" was the whispered response, Harry's voice hoarse from screaming and crying for hours. "L-let me out. P-please let me out. It is so d-dark."

Glorfindel's heart broke at the sound of the pain and fear in the little Elfling's voice. He quickly pushed the bookcase aside, its weight no match for his strength.

But little Harry – that bookcase would have trapped him in that dark and cold room forever if Glorfindel had not come to let him out. It was much too heavy for the little Elfing to move, even with all his strength.

Glorfindel quickly opened the door, and Harry came tumbling out of the room. He crawled shakily out of the darkness, latching his arms tightly around one of Glorfindel's legs.

Glorfindel quickly scooped him up into his arms, holding him gently and rocking him comfortingly.

"Are you all right?" he asked the little Elfling, needing to know if he was physically hurt.

Harry buried his face in Glorfindel's broad chest and did not answer.

"Little one, you have to tell me what happened," Glorfindel stated softly.

Harry pulled back with a little sniffle, and sad green eyes stared up at him dolefully.

"H-he said we were f-friends," was the whispery response as more tears tracked their way down that pale face. "We were going to play hide-and-seek."

"And you hid in there, and he locked you in?" Glorfindel asked.

Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around the blonde Elf's neck for a hug. Glorfindel rubbed soothing circles on the slim back.

"I was the s-seeker. I had to go in to count, and then there was a scraping, and I could not get out," the little Elfling admitted softly.

"I am sorry," Glorfindel apologized. "I should have come looking for you earlier."

Harry just sniffled, hiding his face in Glorfindel's neck.

The blonde Elf strode out of the room, Harry in his arms, coming face-to-face with the young prince.

"I hope you are happy with yourself," the elf-lord snarled. "You will come to regret this day more than any other. I will be speaking to King Thranduil about your despicable behavior. You are lucky I do not take you in hand myself."

Then Glorfindel stepped around the shocked prince and continued down the hallway.

Betrayed green eyes stared at him accusingly over the elf-lord's shoulder before Harry once again hid in Glorfindel's comforting embrace.

Legolas would not realize quite how true Glorfindel's words were until many years later.

The elf-lord had always been prophetic.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

In the morning, Glorfindel left a sleeping Harry in bed and went to go speak with the King of Mirkwood.

"Greetings," he bid softly, and King Thranduil responded in kind.

"Your son locked Harry in a cold, dark room in the North Wing of the castle," Glorfindel stated seriously. "I found Harry hours later, after he had screamed himself hoarse. He also admitted that the prince had been very cruel to him in the afternoon, and that he ran into the maze in tears, not in any sense of adventure. You have spoiled your son, and I fear for the future of Mirkwood if he is to one day be King."

King Thranduil nodded, shocked at his son's behavior.

And then anger filled him.

Anger at Legolas, and anger at himself.

His son would grow up; King Thranduil would no longer stand for his childish temper tantrums and cruel behavior.

"I will take care of it," he informed Glorfindel seriously.

The elf-lord nodded stiffly, grey eyes piercing him sharply.

"See to it that you do," was the cold response. "Harry and I are departing for Lothlorien this morning."

"So soon?" King Thranduil asked sadly.

Glorfindel turned to leave the room.

"If neither I nor Harry never see your son again, it shall be too soon," were his words of parting.

King Thranduil stared pensively as the elf-lord exited.

He needed to have words with his son.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Glorfindel entered their chambers to find Harry awake.

"Good morning," Glorfindel commented. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. One small hand came to rub his sore throat.

"Do not speak," the blonde Elf said gently. "I am sure that your throat will be tender for quite a while. Are you ready to leave?"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"I am not going to make you stay here with that malicious child," Glorfindel informed him. "He shames Mirkwood, and all Elves, with his despicable behavior. We are leaving for Lothlorien."

Harry shook his head frantically.

"No?" Glorfindel questioned. "You wish to stay?"

The little Elfling shook his head even more frantically.

"R-Riv…" he managed to choke out through his sore throat.

"Rivendell?" Glorfindel asked. "You wish to go to Rivendell?"

Harry nodded calmly, staring at him with big, pleading green eyes.

How could Glorfindel say 'no' to that?

************************************************************************************************************************************

King Thranduil entered his son's chambers without knocking.

Legolas was still sleeping. How did he raise such a lazy child?

The King of Mirkwood pulled the blankets from his son, startling him awake.

"Ada?" the younger asked sleepily.

"Get up," his father snarled. "I have never been as ashamed as I am this moment. Locking an Elfling in a cold, dark room all alone for hours? What were you thinking? Or were you not thinking at all? You are lucky Glorfindel did not kill you!"

Legolas stared back boredly as his father reprimanded him.

"I apologize," he stated lightly, not really meaning it.

"That is not enough this time!" King Thranduil yelled. "You need to grow up. You were cruel and malicious, and you cast shame upon all of Mirkwood!"

"I shall apologize to the little thing. I am sure it will be fine," Legolas replied.

"Little thing?" his father asked, incredulous. "Little thing? That little thing is an Elfling. A living, breathing Elfling – and the son of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien!"

"Adopted son," the prince corrected.

King Thranduil's eyes grew cold as he looked upon his spoilt, remorseless son.

"I have done wrong in raising you, if that is all you can say," the King of Mirkwood stated sadly. "Perhaps some discipline will set you back upon the proper path. You will be sent to train with the guards before joining those Elves protecting our southern border."

"Ada!" Legolas responded, shocked. "You are sending me away?"

"Fifty years," King Thranduil replied firmly. "Fifty years in the service of your kingdom, working side-by-side with your fellow Elves, should cure your despicable behavior. Getting up early, going to bed early, training hard and risking your life for others – I hope it matures you. Because as you are now, I could never trust you with this kingdom."

The prince stared, shocked, as his father turned to walk out of the room.

"You leave this afternoon," his father informed him. "Pack light."

And with that, the King of Mirkwood left his son's chambers.

Legolas had a lot to think about.

*************************************************************************************_***********************************************_

_Southern Border of Mirkwood, T.A. 173_

_A few days later…_

"On the battlefield, we are all equals," Sidhion informed his trainees calmly. "An orc will not care whether you are the son of a farmer, a tradesman, a nobleman…a king."

With that, his dark eyes turned to pierce Legolas with a fierce stare.

"The only thing that matters on the battlefield is survival. And you will only survive if you train your hardest and keep your wits about you. You need to learn to trust and depend on your fellow Elves. No one, except Glorfindel himself, can take down a balrog single-handedly and win. You need to know and trust in each other."

Legolas snorted in contempt, and Sidhion glared at him severely.

"Something to say, my prince?" he sneered. "I am not to give you special treatment. King Thranduil told me to work you as hard as all the other trainees. Harder, in fact."

And with that, so began Legolas's immersion in real life, real battle, and the real world.

It was time to grow up.

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Rivendell, T.A. 173_

_A few weeks later…_

Harry looked on with keen eyes as Lord Elrond bandaged and healed one of the guards who had been injured in battle with orcs.

As the guard thanked Lord Elrond profusely, staring at him with respect and admiration, a determination filled Harry.

He would find a way to make himself wanted – a way to make himself _needed_.

He knew he would never be a great warrior. Though he would train hard, he was much too small.

And besides, ada and naneth would never let him fight…

So healing it would be…

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

So starts the transition from child to adult – Legolas and Harry are set on their paths in life…and soon those paths will cross…

**Reviewer Responses**:

**nekome** – Thanks for the review. I hope this update was soon enough for you…^_^

**amp** – Please do not kill Legolas – then I would not be able to torture him…*laughs* He will come to regret his actions – do not worry. Anyway, thanks for the review. ^_^


	6. Healing

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Author's Note**: At the beginning of this chapter, Harry is 40, and Legolas is 86. Elladan and Elrohir are 43. Elves are fully grown at 50, though they hit puberty anywhere between 50 and 100. So Legolas is pretty much a teenager, while Harry is a pre-teen. Oh, and the gestation period for Elves is a full year.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 5: Healing  
__Rivendell, T.A. 173_

_A few weeks later…_

"Ada!" Elladan yelled, sprinting into the main hall. "The guards have returned. Edenost was greatly wounded!"

Lord Elrond stood quickly, striding quickly to his son.

"Have they taken him to the healing chambers?" he questioned.

Elladan nodded, eyes wide.

"He is really bad," the Elfling whispered.

Harry watched as Lord Elrond walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"Edenost will be fine," he whispered softly, trying to comfort the other Elfling. "Lord Elrond is the greatest healer in all of Middle-Earth."

"What would you know?" Elladan spat back angrily. "You are just here because Glorfindel felt bad for you!"

Harry recoiled from the harsh comment, and then turned around to walk to the healing chambers. He would show them that he could be useful…

And Lord Elrond let him assist.

Harry filled and heated water when asked, brought Lord Elrond whatever he needed, and sat comfortingly by Edenost's bedside as the pale Elf healed. He was gentle and patient and caring, and Lord Elrond looked on with proud eyes as the little Elfling helped nurse the guard back to health.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_A few days later…_

Edenost moaned in pain as he slowly opened his brown eyes. Everything was blurry and out of focus.

"Shh," a soft voice soothed. "Do not move, you will pull your stitches."

The older Elf opened his mouth, but he could not get any words past his dry throat.

"Let me get you some water," the voice stated softly. "I will be right back."

And a few moments later, a cup of cool water was pressed gently to his lips.

"Not too much," came the soft suggestion. "You do not want to get sick."

The cup was pulled away, and Edenost's vision came into focus. There sat a little Elfling, big green eyes staring at him with compassion and determination.

"You will get better, do not worry," the little Elfling assured. "Lord Elrond said that everything would be fine once you woke up. We just had to make sure the poison would work through your system."

Edenost nodded his head lightly, wincing as that caused pain to explode in his temples.

"You are still very weak, I am sure," the little Elfling whispered softly. "Rest some more; I will tell Lord Elrond you are awake."

So Edenost followed his advice, letting his eyes shut once more and slipping away to the land of dreams.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Lord Elrond?" Harry murmured softly. "Edenost awakened for a little while. I gave him some water and told him to rest."

"Thank you, Harry," the Lord of Rivendell said kindly. "You will make a fine healer some day."

"And I can help you until I am old enough to train?" came the soft question with large, pleading eyes.

"Of course," Lord Elrond responded. "I can always use an extra pair of hands."

The smile he got in response lit up the room.

"I am so glad!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, darting forward to give the lord a quick hug. "But I better get back to Edenost. I do not wish for him to wake up alone!"

***********************************************************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

Harry sat by the guard's bedside, wiping his forehead gently with a wet cloth. Brown eyes fluttered open, and Harry gave Edenost a sweet smile.

"Feeling a little better after some more rest?" he questioned lightly, continuing to wipe the sweat from a pale brow.

"Yes," Edenost replied, voice scratchy.

"Let me get you more water," the little Elfling stated softly.

After Edenost had a bit to drink, Harry sat by his bedside and kept him company. He learned that the guard had just passed his one hundreth year, and that he became a warrior because he thought that was what his father would have wanted, had he not died when Edenost was young.

And to Harry's surprise, the guard wanted to hear about his life too. They talked for a little while about Lothlorien as well, and then Edenost fell back into a restful sleep.

Edenost was the first person Harry ever helped heal. He spent almost two weeks at the Elf's bedside, helping Lord Elrond change his bandages, fetching water, and just keeping him company.

Edenost was also Harry's first true friend.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Rivendell, T.A. 180_

_Seven years later…_

"The twins are fully grown, now," Glorfindel commented to Harry at the celebratory feast.

"And just as childish as ever," Harry replied with a small smile.

Though he never became friends with Elladan and Elrohir, they now got along fairly well. While Harry helped heal the guards and warriors and anyone else who was sick or injured, the twins were busy causing mischief and pestering Lord Elrond to join the guard.

Harry thought they would make good warriors one day, if they ever learned to be serious.

"You were always much more mature than them," the blonde Elf stated with a smile.

"I am only three summers younger, you know," Harry informed him.

"Much smaller though," Glorfindel teased lightly.

"Then it is good that I do not need monstrous muscles and unbelievable height to help heal," Harry countered, looking at the bulging muscles on Glorfindel's own arms pointedly. "Handling a sword and shooting a bow, however…"

"Are you insinuating Glorfindel is monstrous?" Edenost cut in with a small smile.

"You came!" Harry exclaimed, embracing his friend. "I did not think you would get off duty for the feast. Now I will not be alone!"

"And what am I?" Glorfindel asked, though he truly was not insulted.

He was just glad that Harry had a friend, though Edenost was often away on duty.

"My guardian," Harry replied, rolling his bright green eyes. "I cannot tell you everything, Glorfindel."

"Yes, he does not wish you to scare all his admirers away," Edenost informed the blonde with a small smirk.

"Edenost!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Glorfindel nervously.

"Admirers?" Glorfindel asked. "But you are not even fully grown, yet!"

"That does not stop all the Elves he heals from looking," Edenost answered. "He is a favorite among the guards. Much prettier than Lord Elrond, and he will stay by your bedside forever if you whine enough."

Harry blushed bright red.

"Stop…" he moaned softly. "Glorfindel will never leave me in the healing chambers alone, again!"

"Not until you are one hundred, at least," the blonde Elf stated imperiously.

Glorfindel and Edenost chuckled as Harry buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Rivendell, T.A. 183_

_Three years later…_

"You are almost fully grown," Lord Elrond commented as he and Harry worked on bottling the healing salve he just produced. "Do you wish for a feast?"

Harry looked up at Lord Elrond in shock.

"But…" the green-eyed youth protested.

"I think of you as part of this family," the older Elf stated softly. "I would be happy to throw a party in honor of your birthing."

"That is kind of you, Lord Elrond, but I have not seen ada or naneth for nearly a decade," Harry commented softly. "I believe I am going to visit for a few months. Did Glorfindel not inform you?"

"I had hoped you would change your mind. We shall miss you in Rivendell," Lord Elrond responded fondly.

"It will only be for a little while," the smaller Elf replied. "And when I return, I hope that I can begin my training as a healer in earnest."

"I would be proud to teach you," was the answer. "And I am sure the patients will be most anxious for your return. Especially Suiauthon."

Harry blushed bright red.

"He does come around a bit too often, does he not?" the Elfling murmured embarrassedly after he bottled the last of the paste.

"He is infatuated," Lord Elrond responded with a small grin. "I cannot wait until you reach majority. The moment you are declared of age…"

Harry groaned.

"Do not remind me…" he griped. "Half of the guards of Rivendell…"

"Half?" Glorfindel questioned as he walked into the healing chambers. "You are being optimistic, Harry. The only one who will not pursue you is Edenost…"

"Time to go," Harry changed the subject with another blush. "It was a very successful day, Lord Elrond."

The Lord of Rivendell just watched with a smile as Harry led Glorfindel out of the room.

The number of protectors that little Elfling was managing to accrue…

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, T.A. 183_

_A few months later…_

"Ada! Naneth!" Harry exclaimed as he entered Caras Galadhon. "I have missed you so."

"And we you," Lady Galadriel responded with tears in her eyes. "You should visit more often."

"Lord Elrond is teaching me to heal," he replied proudly. "I am just an assistant now, but he stated that my training shall begin in earnest upon my return."

Lord Celeborn smiled softly at his son.

"Tell us all about it," he instructed gently, glad that the melancholy and loneliness that had been hanging around Harry was finally gone.

He was finding his place…

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Rivendell, T.A. 195_

_Twelve years later…_

"Ithelwen!" Harry stated, scandalized. "That is not dancing!"

"Yes, it is," she replied dreamily. "It is connecting with nature."

The petite blonde swayed softly to the silence, twirling and gliding.

"It is very freeing," Ithelwen said breathily. "You should try it."

"You are not wearing clothes!" Harry exclaimed, refusing to look.

"The moon does not wish me to…" was her responded.

Harry shook his head incredulously, refusing to join his friend…

The next night, he danced naked beneath the moon and the stars, communing alone with nature in the privacy of his gardens…

It would become his freedom from the stresses of healer training and daily life.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, T.A. 203_

_Eight years later…_

"You were watching him again," Elrohir accused his twin brother. "It is disrespectful to invade his privacy."

"I know," Elladan sighed. "It is just…he is so beautiful, it is hypnotizing when he dances."

"And your stare has nothing to do with all that bare skin gleaming in the moonlight?" Elrohir asked wryly.

Elladan had the grace to blush.

"It is not my fault…" he mumbled.

Elrohir laughed softly.

"Just take me with you next time, and we can call it even…" he told his brother.

Elladan gaped at him unattractively.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, T.A. 220_

_Seventeen years later…_

"You are fools!" Harry snarled at Elladan and Elrohir as he caught them trying to sneak out of the infirmary. "Get back in bed before I force you!"

The twins meeped, guilty climbing back into bed.

"Now I have to check your bandages to make sure you did not reopen your wounds," Harry scolded. "What were you thinking? No, do not answer, I do not want to know. You were attacked just yesterday afternoon, and you were lucky to escape with your lives. When I tell you to stay in bed, you stay in bed!"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded meekly.

"Do not just agree with me, and then go behind my back," Harry ordered, after satisfying himself that neither had injured himself further. "I will not hesitate to have Glorfindel remove you from the guard."

Two sets of identical grey eyes widened.

"Harry…" they whined. "We promise to stay in bed until you release us."

The green-eyed Elf nodded, satisfied.

Then he sat down between their beds with a small smile.

"I do not have any other patients today, so how about I keep you company for a while?" he asked softly.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

That afternoon, they found out just how sweet and kind and caring and beautiful Harry could truly be.

They fell, hard, and the three would be friends forevermore…

That does not mean that Elladan and Elrohir stopped peeking at Harry's moonlit dances, however…

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Lothlorien, T.A. 240_

_Twenty years later…_

"Congratulations, Lady Celebrian," Harry stated softly. "May your pregnancy be happy and your child healthy."

"Thank you, Harry," the Lady of Rivendell responded. "With you to help look after me, I know my pregnancy will be full of laughter. Lord Elrond takes things much too seriously."

Harry smiled at his sister. Though they were always fairly formal with each other in public, and Harry was closer to Lord Elrond, he hoped that Lady Celebrian's pregnancy would help them form a bond.

After all, he loved the child inside her already. It would be nice to have a little Elfling to look after…

************************************************************************************************************************************

_Rivendell, T.A. 241_

_One year later…_

The birth of Arwen…

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: I am not sure whether I am going to do flashes of Legolas's training for the next chapter…Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Poll**: There is a poll on my profile page for how long Legolas should have to pursue Harry before our favorite little Elf gives in...Please vote and let me know what you think. ^_^

**Characters**: I do not actually have any original characters – they are just Harry Potter characters with names translated to Elvish. Edenost is Neville. Ithilwen is Luna.

**Reviewer Responses**:

**ameth** – Thanks for the review. I am glad you enjoy reading this story. ^_^


	7. All Grown Up

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

**Author's Note**: Do not forget to vote for how long it should take Harry to forgive Legolas...the poll is on my profile page. But please, keep in mind, the events of LoTR are nearly three thousand years in the future...

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 6: All Grown Up  
__Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 173_

Legolas fell backwards, and a sword was immediately placed at his neck.

"Lose your arrogance before you lose your head," Sidhion informed the prince cooly. "It would be a shame if King Thranduil had to remarry just to produce another heir."

Legolas snarled angrily.

"And lose your temper as well," Sidhion stated, sheathing his sword and turning his back to the fallen blonde.

The Prince of Mirkwood glared at the retreating back.

He would show them all…

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_A few days later…_

An arm wrapped around his chest and a dagger was placed at his jugular.

"Concede," Legolas snarled to Sidhion, tightening his grip.

"You have not won, my prince," the captain replied.

The next moment found Legolas once again on his back.

"How did you...?" he trailed off, shocked.

"You will never master another in battle until you master yourself," Sidhion answered. "But you are not quite so hopeless, anymore. Perhaps you will not get anyone else killed in your first battle – just yourself."

Legolas frowned, the determination building to prove himself.

If he did not get Sidhion to respect him, it was going to be a long fifty years…

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 180_

_Seven years later…_

"Shoot," Sidhion called.

The Elves strung their bows and let their arrows fly.

Legolas noted proudly that his hit the bulls-eye dead center.

"Again," came the order.

The prince's next arrow split his first.

"You are a master bowman," Sidhion complimented the Prince of Mirkwood as he walked down the line of trainees. "If only we could hone your swordsmanship so…"

Legolas's lips compressed in a thin line, and his next arrow went wide.

"But perhaps I spoke too soon," Sidhion chuckled.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Mirkwood Forest, T.A. 198_

_Eighteen years later…_

"You have served half your sentence, my prince," Sidhion commented as the pair sat near the fire. "You have improved your archery and swordsmanship and learned to rise with the dawn. Yet, I still feel your emotions get away from you too easily to send you to battle."

"And I feel differently," Legolas countered calmly, although inside he was seething.

"Then perhaps it is good that it is my decision to make. Five more years, Prince Legolas, and then you may see true service."

The blonde glared as the captain walked away.

"And while you are at it, try to find some companions," Sidhion called over his shoulder. "Lest you find yourself wounded in battle and no one willing to carry you to safety."

Legolas frowned, hating the way the captain knew all his weak points.

It was not his fault he did not have any friends. How was he supposed to have a social life in the midst of all his training?

But sometimes he thought about the actions that led Ada to basically exile him for fifty years.

And he could not help but think that he would have had a friend had he not been so purposely arrogant and malicious and cruel. Sometimes he could still see those big green eyes staring at him with such hurt and betrayal…such a contrast to the happiness and excitement that had filled them when Legolas told the little Elfling they could be friends…

But he did not like to think on it much.

It was always hardest to admit your own mistakes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Esgaroth, T.A. 203_

_Five years later…_

Legolas strung and fired his last arrow, taking out an orc. His eyes were drawn by a flash of metal as an axe came flying through the air.

Legolas dogded the sharp blade, but it managed to curve around and logde itself in the back of the Elf next to him.

The Elf collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, blood bubbling out of his mouth and spilling down his pale, pale skin.

Legolas caught him before he fell face first into the dirt, and he watched the last bit of life bleed out of those shocked blue eyes.

"Legolas," Sidhion called to the shell-shocked prince, for once using his given name. "The battle is over. We must return to Mirkwood."

"He is dead," the blonde whispered back. "He died in my arms. I watched him take his last breathe, and I do not even know his name."

"You are covered in blood," Sidhion commented calmly, waving another Elf to take the dead body from the prince's arms.

"None of it is mine," Legolas responded blankly. "Though it could have been."

"There are consequences to war, my prince. Though we are immortal, our bodies are not quite as invincible as we may sometimes believe. We die just as easily as we live," Sidhion stated. "Perhaps this will show you just why I have been so tough on you these past years."

Legolas stared blankly after Sidhion as the captain left to make arrangements for the dead.

He had much to think about…

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Mirkwood Castle, T.A. 223_

_Twenty years later…_

"You have grown much, my son," King Thranduil greeted as his heir stepped through the doors of the great hall for the first time in fifty years.

"I have changed as well, Ada," Legolas replied calmly.

Then the younger smiled and pulled his father into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. "You were right. I needed to grow up."

King Thranduil pulled back with a smile.

"I am glad you do not blame me," the older Elf replied. "I know that fighting and death can age you beyond your time, but I thought the realities of life would mature you in ways that castle life would not."

Legolas nodded, understanding his father's reasoning now as he had not all those years ago.

"Come, let us talk," King Thranduil stated, leading his son from the great hall. "There is much you need to catch up on…"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Mirkwood Castle, T.A. 240_

_Twenty years later…_

"Lady Celebrian of Rivendell has conceived again," King Thranduil commented to his son at dinner. "I received missive this morning."

Legolas stilled.

"Has she?" he asked his father. "When shall we leave for the birthing?"

"Not we, my son," King Thranduil contradicted. "Just you. I believe you are mature enough to represent Mirkwood on your own."

"Ada…" Legolas trailed off. "I will do our kingdom proud."

"I trust you will," his father replied. "And perhaps you can apologize to poor Harry while you are there."

"Harry of Lothlorien?" Legolas asked.

"Do you know another?" King Thranduil asked wryly. "It has been a very long time, but it is never too late to make up for past mistakes."

Legolas nodded, convinced that it should not be too hard to have the Elfling forgive him. Harry had been very trusting and desperate for a friend…

The Prince of Mirkwood ignored the fact that Harry of Lothlorien would have grown up as well…

**********************************************************************************************************************************

_Bruinin River, T.A. 241_

_One year later…_

"Just over the gorge," Herion panted as his horse sprinted towards the river. "And then we shall be safe…"

Legolas kept pace with his friend.

"The orcs are gaining," the prince stated worriedly, glancing back at the large group of monsters on their trail.

Entirely too many for two tired Elves to take out alone.

"Almost close enough for arrows," Herion acknowledged as their horses started wading through the river.

"For theirs or ours?" Legolas commented wryly.

Just as they almost reached the opposite bank, the orcs fired at them.

Legolas's horse collapsed from the many arrows piercing his hind legs and flank, and the beautiful animal bled out in the river. The prince managed to dive into the water, unharmed, and continued to wade towards Rivendell.

Herion was not so lucky. He managed to dive into the river as well, but not before two arrows pierced his abdomen

"You will be fine," Legolas told his friend, supporting him as they collapsed on the opposite bank.

Lord Elrond's protective magic rose up the moment the Elves touched land, and the orcs turned back.

There was nothing left for them, and they had successfully managed to mortally wound at least one of the Elves.

The poison on their arrows would make sure of that.

"You do not often lie," Herion responded with a weak smile. "We are much too far from the main chambers for Lord Elrond to arrive in time. I can feel the poison running through my veins even now."

"Do not say such things," the prince snarled. "I will go get help. Stay here…"

"I am not going anywhere…" the other Elf joked weakly, grey eyes falling shut and long bronze hair spread out over the golden sand.

Legolas's breath caught in his throat, and then he was being pushed aside as a smaller figure dropped to its knees besides Herion's still body.

"Poison," came the soft murmur. "You are lucky I chose today to collect healing herbs."

Small, pale hands reached into a wicker basket, pulling out different plants and grasses that had no meaning to Legolas.

"What are you doing!" Legolas snarled. "He needs a healer!"

The small figure did not answer him, pulling a sharp knife from a sheath at his hip and beginning to work at removing the arrows from Herion's abdomen.

The injured Elf gasped in pain, and Legolas darted forward to pull the attacking figure away, but large arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

"He is a healer," a deep voice stated calmly. "Now pull yourself together. It is not Harry's fault that he does not have anesthetics on him."

Legolas snarled, struggling in the strong grip.

By the time the prince had calmed down, strips had been torn from the healer's tunic to fashion makeshift bandages.

Legolas drew his eyes away from the pale, milky skin revealed. His friend was injured. It was neither the time nor place to ogle his caretaker.

"You may release him, Edenost," a musical voice called out. "His friend will be fine, but you will need to carry him to the healing chambers."

"I can do it," Legolas snarled, pulling away from the larger Elf.

Brown eyes looked at him shrewdly.

"You do not know the way, and we should make haste," was his response.

The healer sighed, walking forward to lay a calming hand on the taller Elf's wrist.

Those brown eyes turned to him and softened.

"We welcome you to Rivendell, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," the musical voice greeted as the healer finally turned to face him.

Legolas's breath caught and his blood started racing at the unearthly beauty of the petite Elf in front of him.

And as his grey eyes locked with gorgeous emerald green, Legolas's mind flashed back to all those years ago…

"_I hope you are happy with yourself," the elf-lord snarled. "You will come to regret this day more than any other. I will be speaking to King Thranduil about your despicable behavior. You are lucky I do not take you in hand myself."_

_Then Glorfindel stepped around the shocked prince and continued down the hallway._

_Betrayed green eyes stared at him accusingly over the elf-lord's shoulder before Harry once again hid in Glorfindel's comforting embrace…_

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Characters**: I do not actually have any original characters – they are just Harry Potter characters with names translated to Elvish. Take a guess as to who you think certain Elves are…or just ask in a review. ^_^

**Reviewer Responses**:

**anonymous** – Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the flashes of Legolas's training. ^_^


	8. Beauty

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

******************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapter 7: Beauty  
__Rivendell, T.A. 241_

"Prince Legolas?" Harry questioned, snapping the blonde out of his reverie.

"H-Harry?" he stuttered, disbelieved.

That tiny Elfling with too big eyes and shy demeanor grew into this beauty?

"I am Harry of Lothlorien, and this is Edenost, son of Lainadan, a member of our guard," the gorgeous Elf introduced. "Now come along. We must bring your friend to the healing chambers."

Legolas nodded blankly, struck still by the beauty before him.

"Prince Legolas?" Harry called back. "Do you wish for Edenost to carry him?"

The blonde snapped out of his trance, gently picking Herion up from his place on the banks.

He did not want Harry to think him incompetent.

And Legolas conveniently forgot the fact that Harry of Lothlorien probably considered him a lot worse than incompetent.

Malicious and cruel and manipulative are traits that come to mind…

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Please place him in the center bed," Harry instructed softly. "And perhaps you wish to sit as well? You must be tired from your journey."

Legolas nodded, gently placing Herion where Harry indicated. Then he sat in the chair at his friend's bedside.

Harry did not even spare him another glance before getting to work. He unwrapped the makeshift bandages, applied healing salves, and rewrapped the wounds with heavy gauze.

All the while, Legolas's grey eyes watched his every action, entranced by the grace in those delicate hands and the concern in those bright green eyes and the slight sway of those slim hips as Harry moved around.

"Do you need something, Prince Legolas?" Edenost snarled, not liking the way the blonde was eyeing his friend.

Grey eyes met deep brown, and they exchanged fierce looks.

"Prince Legolas?" Harry cut in, oblivious to the tension. "Your friend will be fine. I imagine he shall wake up in a few hours. You should probably eat and bathe whilst he is sleeping."

Legolas looked down at himself, and he felt his pride crumble just a bit. He was standing before the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen, and his tunic was worn and dirty and bloody, and his skin and hair needed a good wash.

What a great first impression.

Or second impression, anyway…

"Edenost will show you to your chambers," Harry instructed, frowning as the prince did not respond.

Perhaps Legolas had hit his head? Maybe Harry should check…

"Prince Legolas, did you sustain any injuries in your journey?" Harry questioned softly. "Do I need to examine you."

Legolas startled out of his thoughts on his poor appearance.

"I am uninjured," the blonde replied. "Perhaps I should eat and bathe before Herion wakes up…"

Harry stared after the prince as Legolas left the healing chambers. Harry motioned for Edenost to follow Legolas and steer him in the right direction – the prince did not know where to go, after all, though he must have forgotten that…

What a strange Elf that malicious, cruel Elfling had grown into…

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"Stay away from Harry," Edenost ordered as soon as they were far enough away from the healing chambers. "He does not need yet another lovestruck fool chasing after him."

Legolas cut a glance towards the tall brunette walking at his side.

"Who are you to tell me to stay away from him? It is his choice, after all…And what do you mean by 'another lovestruck fool'?" the prince responded.

"I am his best friend and his second fiercest protector," Edenost answered. "I would threaten you, but I know that if you hurt him Glorfindel will remove your head before I can even react. And do you really think that you are the first to have noticed his beauty? He is considered the prize of both Lothlorien and Rivendell."

Legolas huffed, unhappy at both the threat and the knowledge of competition.

"These are your chambers," Edenost stated. "The baths are attached. Remember what I said. Keep your eyes and your hands and your mouth to yourself."

The blonde looked upon this mere guard that dared order him around.

"We will see what Harry thinks," was his response before he slipped into the guest chambers.

Edenost glared at the closed door.

Glorfindel had warned him that Prince Legolas was coming to visit Rivendell for the celebration of the birthing, and the elf-lord had told Edenost that the prince was cruel and arrogant and manipulative. That he had hurt Harry in the past, and that he might attempt to do so again.

Neither had expected Legolas to present the danger of a suitor.

Edenost turned towards Glorfindel's quarters. He needed to have words with the blonde.

Legolas would be kept away from Harry.

His best friend did not need yet another person after him for his overwhelming beauty and high position in society.

He needed someone to love him for himself – for his kindness and compassion and inner goodness.

Prince Legolas was not the Elf for the job, as far as Edenost was concerned.

******************************************************************************************************************************

_A few hours later…_

"Mmm," came the pained moan from the center bed.

"Shh," Harry soothed, brushing bronze hair back from a strong forehead. "You are going to be fine, just relax."

"Whaa..?" Herion murmured, opening his eyes slowly.

His breath caught at the beauty looking down at him with a gentle smile.

"I am Harry of Lothlorien, and you are in the healing chambers at Rivendell," the green-eyed Elf informed him softly. "Let me get you something to drink."

"H-Herion," the injured Elf stuttered.

"Pardon?" Harry responded with an adorably confused expression.

"My name…Herion, son of Valandil," Herion stated.

He got a soft smile in return, as Harry held a cup of water to his lips.

"Pleased to meet you, Herion, son of Valandil," was the murmured response. "Though I wish it could be under better circumstances."

Herion flushed as Harry once again pushed his hair away from his face. Those soft fingers brushed lightly against his skin, and he just wanted to reach up and…

"You are flushed. Are you feverish?" Harry questioned, laying a soft hand upon his brow and then leaning down to press those full lips against his forehead.

"No warmer than usual," the beautiful Elf murmured. "You really should rest some more. Perhaps some poison is still left in your system."

Herion nodded, glad for the excuse. It would not do for the healer to know his flustered state was due to the beauty's proximity.

"Legolas?" he murmured before he drifted off, finally remembering his prince.

"He just stepped out for some food and a bath," came the soft response before sleep claimed him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Short chapter, I know. But it will be heating up a bit next chapter, so I just needed some transition…Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Characters**: I do not actually have any original characters – they are just Harry Potter characters with names translated to Elvish. Herion is actually Cedric…

**Reviewer Responses**:

Jay – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this Harry. ^_^


	9. Damage

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

*************************************************************************************

_Chapter 8: Damage  
__Rivendell, T.A. 241_

_Where we last left off…_

Harry smiled softly as his patient gently drifted off. He was glad he had been collecting herbs this afternoon, because he knew Herion would not have survived the trip to the healing chambers without immediate care.

The door to the healing chambers opened, and Harry turned to face the newcomer.

"Suiauthon," he greeted the large Elf, eyes scanning him automatically for injuries and thankfully finding none.

"Harry," Suiauthon responded, a soft smile stretching the normally hard lines of his face. "I heard that you had an eventful afternoon."

"Quite," Harry answered with a tired smile.

The larger Elf walked up to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Do you wish for me to watch over him while you rest?" Suiauthon offered, dark eyes gazing down upon Harry fondly.

The beautiful Elf murmured a soft "no" into the broad chest, leaning against him heavily. Suiauthon ran one large hand through the silky black hair soothingly, utterly enchanted with the sleepy healer.

"You will be no help to anyone if you are dead on your feet," the warrior pointed out helpfully. "Just take a short rest in one of the extra beds. You have plenty right now."

One green eye opened to peek up at him.

"Why does everyone always try to take care of me?" Harry muttered. "I am no longer an Elfling."

Suiauthon laughed softly, guiding Harry over to a bed.

"We take care of you because we love you," he murmured softly, unashamed to admit his feelings.

"Suiauthon…" Harry trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Now is not the time, I know," his friend replied gruffly. "It is never quite the time. I wish you could see just how beautiful you are."

"I am not…" Harry trailed off at Suiauthon's intense gaze.

"You are blind," the larger Elf stated, pulling back the bed covers and gesturing for Harry to lie down. "Any Elf would be glad to have you."

"I just…I cannot…" Harry stated helplessly. "It…scares me."

"Love?" Suiauthon asked.

"Of a romantic nature," the beautiful Elf admitted. "I am afraid to give my heart only to find that it is truly unwanted. I do not wish to burden anyone with me for eternity."

"It would be a gift," was the passionate response. "One that should be treasured and protected for all eternity."

"I am happy as I am," Harry stated firmly. "I do not need anything more."

Suiauthon sighed, used to Harry's declarations that he did not need romantic love.

Sometimes it was hard enough to get him to accept friendship from anyone but Glorfindel and Edenost.

"One day, someone will capture your heart and you will see that the risk is worth it," the larger Elf declared. "One day, I hope that someone will be me."

"Maybe…" Harry whispered, finally getting into the bed. "I…wake me up if Herion stirs."

Suiauthon accepted the change of subject, just as he always did.

If he ever found out who so shattered Harry's views of his own self-worth, that person was one dead Elf…

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: This is a really, really short chapter – but it is a Sunday, and I did not think I would get anything out today. I just wanted to introduce Suiauthon and show some of the psychological damage inflicted upon Harry during his childhood…He can't be too well-adjusted…

Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Characters**: I do not actually have any original characters – they are just Harry Potter characters with names translated to Elvish. Suiauthon is Marcus. But do not worry – he is only this soft when Harry is the only one around…we will see his fierce temper in future chapters…


	10. Arwen

**Title**: Beauty of the Swan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, respectively.

*************************************************************************************

_Chapter 9: Arwen  
__Rivendell, T.A. 241_

_A few hours later…_

Harry stirred awake to the sound of fighting.

"Get out!" Suiauthon shouted. "Harry is sleeping!"

"Not anymore," the healer whispered softly, sitting up and blinking the sleep from his eyes. "What is going on?"

"He is not injured, and he wanted to wait in the healing chamber until your patient awoke," Suiauthon explained. "That was fine, but he was staring at you the entire time."

Harry blinked curiously, turning to face Prince Legolas.

"Staring?" he questioned softly.

The prince flushed in embarrassment.

"He tried to throw me out of the healing chambers," the blonde complained, shooting a glare at the larger Elf.

Suiauthon glared right back.

Harry sighed, rising from the bed.

"Has Herion been asleep the entire time?" he asked Suiauthon.

The large Elf nodded, still shooting nasty looks towards the blonde prince.

Legolas ignored him, grey eyes locked on Harry's graceful movements as the healer bustled around, straightening up the room.

"Do you think you can stay with him while I visit Arwen?" Harry asked the prince.

"Of course," Legolas replied.

"Thank you," the healer stated gratefully with a tiny smile. "If he wakes up, please send a guard to fetch me."

The prince nodded, eyes still locked upon Harry's slim form as the healer left the room.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Suiauthon growled, stepping in front of Legolas and blocking his view. "He is not for the likes of you."

"Oh?" Legolas questioned mildly, annoyed that the guard was once again confronting him. "I suppose he is for the likes of you, then?"

"Stay away from him," Suiauthon snarled, turning around and storming from the room.

Legolas sighed, sitting in the chair beside Herion's bed.

Harry had more protectors than Legolas could point a bow at…

*************************************************************************************

"Did you warn him off me?" Harry asked softly as Suiauthon caught up to him in the hallway.

"Of course," the taller Elf admitted. "He has no right to look at you like that. He was devouring you with his eyes."

Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"Do not worry about him. If he is even one hundredth as arrogant and cruel as he was the first time I met him, I want nothing to do with him. But his companion is injured, and I must interact with them both in a professional capacity," Harry explained.

"Well, he is still arrogant," Suiauthon responded. "But cruel? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically," the healer answered. "He said quite a few things that hurt, though. I have gotten over it."

"I do not believe you have," the guard replied. "What did he say?"

"Nothing that was not the truth," Harry stated softly, stopping at the door to Arwen's nursery. "Are you coming in?"

"I should probably get back to my post," Suiauthon admitted. "It is almost time for my shift."

The healer smiled up at him fondly and leaned forward for a hug.

"You are a good friend," he whispered softly. "But do not worry for me so much."

Suiauthon stared after him as Harry slipped through the door into Arwen's nursery.

He could not help but worry for the healer.

Suiauthon loved him too much.

*************************************************************************************

"Glorfindel," Harry acknowledged with a smile as he entered Arwen's room. "How is our little lady this fine evening?"

The blonde looked up from where he was rocking the tiny Elfling.

"As sweet as always," he replied. "Lady Celebrian is at dinner."

"If that balrog could only see you now…" Harry teased, looking fondly at the fierce warrior-elf holding the fragile baby.

Glorfindel blushed softly.

"Do you wish to hold her?" he questioned.

"Of course," Harry responded, reaching his arms out to take Arwen.

Glorfindel handed her over carefully, smiling as Harry nuzzled her softly.

"There is my beautiful niece. The prettiest little Elfling in Middle-Earth," the healer cooed. "I hope everyone is treating you well."

Arwen giggled, reaching forward to tug on a lock of long black hair.

"That is a strong grip you have there, little one," Harry laughed, gently removing her little hand.

Glorfindel looked fondly upon the pair as Harry began to hum a bit to little Arwen.

"When you are older, we shall dance together," the healer promised her softly. "Underneath the moon and the stars."

"With your clothes on, I hope," Glorfindel teased.

Harry blushed bright red.

"Ithelwen…" he trailed off.

"That was many years ago," the blonde replied. "Do you know how many guards I have had to refrain from killing because they were spying upon you?"

Harry blushed further, ducking down to make funny faces at Arwen in an attempt to ignore Glorfindel.

"Well, now you are shy. If you only felt that way under the moon, perhaps you would not have so many admirers…" Glorfindel teased.

"Oh, hush you," Harry responded. "Do not listen to him, Arwen. He does not know of what he speaks, sometimes. Glorfindel is getting old."

The blonde sputtered as Arwen giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Look how smart you are," Harry cooed, bouncing her gently. "We are going to have so much fun together."

"You would make an amazing parent," Glorfindel stated gently.

Harry looked up at him, sadness in his gaze.

"Arwen is enough for now," he replied. "Lady Celebrian needs a break every now and again."

"Harry…" Glorfindel trailed off. "As much as I hate to say this, as there is no one out there good enough for you, perhaps you should consider some of your suitors. Suiauthon…"

"This is not the time…" Harry replied. "I am bonding with my niece."

Glorfinde sighed and nodded, walking towards the door.

"Just…think about it, Harry. You do not have to spend eternity alone," the blonde stated, before slipping out of the room.

"Maybe someday," Harry told Arwen seriously. "I have time, right? It is not like I am getting any older…"

Arwen smiled at him and reached up again to tug at his hair.

"You are going to be a little troublemaker, just like your brothers," Harry whispered fondly. "I can see it already…"

*************************************************************************************

**Author's Note**: Please let me know what you think…*puppy dog eyes*

**Characters**: I do not actually have any original characters – they are just Harry Potter characters with names translated to Elvish.


End file.
